1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital information storage, and more particularly to a computer system and disk drive for using a host-inaccessible hidden partition to load an operating system for performing a user-selected function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often a user turns on his or her computer for a very specific purpose. For example, the user may want to check e-mail, surf the Internet or write a letter. After the desired task is completed, the user shuts off the computer. In a typical computer system, the same operating system is loaded regardless of the task being performed.
Some systems allow a user to load a selected operating system. For example, a user can load different operating systems on different partitions and change the active partition so that on the next boot-up, the operating system in the new active partition will be loaded and executed. This can be cumbersome and time consuming. To alleviate this problem, application programs, such as System Commander® developed by VCOM Products displays a list of available operating systems when the user starts his computer. The user then selects the operating system to be loaded. These application programs load the “complete” operating system regardless of what functions of the operating system the user intends to use. This consumes more time that may be necessary in order to perform the desired task(s).
Thus, a need exists for a system that allows an operating system to be configured, loaded and executed based on the function(s) to be performed by the user.